How to be a heartbreaker
by PandaCubWub
Summary: A short story that was based off the song by Marina and the diamonds. Bebe is the school slut and Wendy has broken up with Stan yet again, A broken heart had admitted from Cara and Violet had played Clyde.


**_Rule number one is that you've gotta have fun but baby when you're done, You gotta be the first to run._**

Bebe walked into the school, flipping her blonde hair back and adjusting her slutty attire. She has a plan for today, She would take Kenny out and have a little fun with the boy. She knew very well that Kenny was deeply in love with her and she was planning to use that to her advantage. Kenny smiled as Bebe walked up to him and pecked his cheek softly, Bebe had placed her hand on top of Kennys and whispered to him the location to meet her at, She then turned and left.

Kenny sat gazing over the pond at the location Bebe had told him to meet her that, The boy was so eager that he had got there early, he was ready to please his love. Bebe had walked over to the bench Kenny resided at and sat down next to him. She was wearing a red tube top with a pair of jean shorts and high heels to match her shirt. "Thank you for coming Kenny." Bebe had wasted no time and gotten right to it. She wrapped her arms around Kenny and proceed to have sex with him on the bench. When they were finished Bebe had gotten up and left the boys sleeping form on the bench.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Rule number two, Just don't get attached too, somebody you could lose.<em>**

Stan walked hand in hand with his on and off again girlfriend Wendy, smiling as they were on their way to a restaurant for their lunch date. Wendy had her head rested on Stan's shoulder as they walked into the place. "Stan, It's so wonderful!" Wendy said to her boyfriend in were seated at a beautiful table decorated with a crimson table cloth and diamond centerpiece. The two had ordered a meal each and a dessert to the lunch had arrived the two ate and conversation and smiles admitted from the two, Soon enough the date was over and the two made their way back to their own houses.

Hours had past and Stan got a call from Kyle, informing him that Wendy wanted to break up.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Rule number three, Wear your heart on your cheek but never on your sleeve unless you want to taste defeat.<strong>_

Cara sat with Wendy and Bebe talking with them about what to do about her crush on Kyle. "You should totally go through with it, Cara. If you don't want someone to snatch up him!" Bebe said with a laugh, causing Cara to cower nervously. "Don't tease her like that!" Wendy snapped at her friend knowing that she was very well the school slut. "Alright. I'll do it. I'll confess my love to Kyle, tomorrow." Cara said with an unsure smile.

Cara had spent hours pacing in her room thinking of a way to confess to Kyle. Should she do it face to face? through a letter or text message? The girl couldn't decide and was freaking out over her situation, She looked over at the clock and sat that it was eight in the morning, She had spent all night thinking about it! She hurried to get ready for school.

Upon walking up to the school Cara smiled kindly at the other boys but noticed Kyle wasn't with them, She shrugged it off and went to the lockers where she sat Bebe and Kyle making out.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Rule number four, gotta be looking pure, kissing goodbye at the door and leave him wanting more.<strong>_

Violet walked with Clyde through the park, It had taken weeks of begging from him but Violet had finally agreed to accompany him on a date. She looked at the scenery in admiration, the cherry blossoms had given her a clothing design idea. "You look wonderful." Clyde says gaining Violet's attention, He placed a flower in her hair. "Thank you." Violet smiled toward the boy kindly. The two continued to stare at each other as they continued their date.

The date had ended and Clyde walked Violet home in hopes of getting lucky. Violet had stopped at the doorway and smiled, "Thank you for walking me home. Good night." Violet kissed Clydes cheek and went inside.


End file.
